


Immortal Happiness

by MistressMycroft



Series: VampireMystrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Puns, Biting, Blood Drinking-consensual, Bottom Mycroft, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Greg takes time to understand mycroft, Human Greg, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Multiple Orgasms, Protected Sex, Smut, Top Greg, Vampire Sex, bdsm undertones, fang-fettish, mycroft is an idiot and needs to wait for greg to finish explaining, slight argument, these two are so in love, unprotected sex, vampre Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Immortal Desires. Mycroft and Greg finally tie the not and head off on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, updates may be intermittent.

After being with Greg for many years, Mycroft was finally talked into officially claiming the man as his mate. The ceremony was a simple affair; both men’s parents, Sherlock, John, and a Vampiric High Priest. After a small dinner party, the newly-bonded couple boarded Mycroft’s private jet and began their honeymoon. Aboard the plane, the two men sat across from one another.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” Greg asked.  
“The family’s Italian costal villa.” Mycroft replied.  
“Wha-?” Greg gaped at his husband.  
“Do not fret, my love.” Mycroft leaned over the table between them, taking Greg’s hand in his. “I believe you will find the view to be quite...stimulating.”  
“We didn’t have to go anywhere fancy for the view to be stimulating, Mycroft. I would have been quite happy to remain at home.” Greg smiled, squeezing his husband’s hand.

“I only wish to give you what you have been asking for since the beginning.”  
“And what is that?” Greg asked.  
“Time. Alone. No work interrupting us.” Mycroft replied.  
“You-”  
“I have left my mobile with Anthea, along with instructions that we are to be left alone. Only the most dire situation will take me away from you.” Mycroft smiled, showing his elongated canines.  
“Oh, Mycroft.” Greg breathed, letting go of Mycroft’s hand.

Greg stood up and moved to sit next to his mate. He leaned into the vampire’s space, placing a kiss on Mycroft’s lips. Mycroft deepened the kiss, pulling Greg’s body flush against his own. The older man let out a deep groan when he felt the sharp points of his husband’s fangs against his tongue. Mycroft smiled against his mate’s lips before pulling away.

“Oh, Pet. You tempt me so.” Mycroft panted heavily.  
“Myc, don’t tease me...” Greg gasped, running his hands down the vampire’s chest.  
“I would do no such thing.” Mycroft reached between them to stroke the older man’s newly-forming erection.  
“Ah....Myc.” Greg pressed his hips forward into Mycroft’s hand. “If you’re not going to-”  
“I belive the sofa would be more comfortable.” Mycroft smiled.  
“Don’t care...want you now.” Greg moved to straddle the vampire. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube and two condoms.

“Gregory?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
“I want you to fuck me, Mycroft.”  
“How do you expect me to do so, when you still have your trousers on?”  
“Shit!” Greg handed the condoms and lube to the vampire, then climbed off his lap.  
Greg made quick work of his trousers, pushing them and his pants to the floor. It was only when he began to move back towards Mycroft, that Greg realized he had forgotten to take off his shoes. Mycroft chuckled as he watched his mate struggle to de-tangle himself. Greg finally got his shoes off and stepped out of his trousers and pants. Mycroft smirked at the fact that Greg had decided not to bother removing his socks.

“You think that’s funny?” Greg asked as he once again straddled the vampire’s legs.

“You’re adorable-” Greg slipped a hand between them and stroked Mycroft’s equally hard erection. “Ah...”  
“Show me how adorable I am, then.” Greg used both hands to open the vampire’s trousers and pull out his cock. He gave it a few pumps before Mycroft playfully slapped his hands away.

“Here, open yourself for me.” Mycroft handed his mate the lube. Greg tore open the packet and dribbled some of the liquid onto his fingers. Leaning back in the vampire’s lap, Greg reached back to rub his fingers against his own hole. Mycroft opened the condoms, rolling one onto himself and the other onto his mate.

“Ah, Myc...” Greg moaned, pressing one finger inside himself. Mycroft leaned forwards and ran his tongue along his mate’s neck. “Oh...god...” Greg inserted a second finger and began moving both, steadily stretching himself open.  
“Gregory...” Mycroft murmured against the man’s neck. “Beautiful...” His fangs were beginning to ache.  
“Please...I’m ready...Myc...” Greg moaned.  
“One more finger, love.” The vampire grazed his fangs along the column of Greg’s neck.  
“Fuck...Please Mycroft.” Greg pushed a third finger into his hole. The lube was taken from his other hand.

“That’s it Gregory...stretch yourself wide, for my cock.” Greg looked down to see Mycroft idly stroking his own shaft, covering it in the remaining lube. He tossed it onto the table with the condom wrappers. When Greg began to fuck himself with his fingers, Mycroft spoke again. “Are you ready for me, Gregory?”

“Yes.” Greg hissed, removing his fingers.  
“Go on then.” Mycroft held his shaft in place, allowing Greg to lower himself onto it. Greg dropped suddenly, taking the vampire’s cock in one thrust. “Fuck...Gregory.” Mycroft threw his head back in pleasure. His fangs throbbed in time with his cock.  
“Oh, Myc.” Greg lifted himself up, until only the head of Mycroft’s cock was inside of him, before swiftly taking it all once more. Mycroft’s hands flew to Greg’s waist, holding him in place.  
“Wait...” Mycroft panted, meeting Greg’s eyes.

“Too much, love?” Greg smirked, circling his hips.  
“Unnn. If you continue-” Greg repeated the motion. “Stop, Pet.” Mycroft said firmly, his hands tightening on his mate’s hips.  
“Myc...” Greg stopped moving immediately. “You all right?”  
“I...give me a moment, love.” Mycroft was breathing heavily; his eyes had taken on the glow that meant his blood lust was beginning to overwhelm him.

“You can drink from me if you need to, Mycroft.” Greg leaned in to kiss his husband.  
“I...” Mycroft look away, briefly. “I want us to be able to have sex, without having to drink from you.”  
“Myc, I love you. I knew when I agreed to be your mate, that your needs included drinking my blood. I have never had a problem with it. It’s who you are.” Mycroft looked back at his husband. Greg leaned his head to one side, offering his neck to the vampire.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Mycroft asked, eyeing the pulsing vein in the man’s neck.  
“I never cum as hard as I do when I have your cock in my arse and your fangs in my neck. Please, take what you need.” Greg put a hand behind Mycroft’s head, pulling the vampire towards his neck.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft kissed the man’s neck before sinking his fangs into it.

“Ah...Myc.” Greg moaned, shifting his hips. Mycroft loosened his grip on his mate. Greg began to ride  
Mycroft’s cock in earnest. The vampire drank deeply, tilting his own hips to meet Greg’s thrusts. “Unn, My-” Greg reached down and began stroking his own cock. Mycroft let out a growl, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Fuck, My...harder...oh.” Greg could feel the pressure of his impending climax building within the pit of his stomach. Mycroft’s free hand joined Greg’s on the older man’s cock. Their hands linking together, moving furiously over the hardened flesh beneath their fingers. The vampire could taste the change in Greg’s blood as the man began to climax.

“Mycroft.” Every muscle in Greg’s body tightened as he was cumming.  
“Gregory.” The vampire groaned. Mycroft relinquished the hold his fangs had on his mate’s neck as he found his own release.

All was quiet except their heavy breathing as they regained their composure. Mycroft gently and leisurely licked the bite marks on Greg’s neck to heal them. Greg let out a small whimper, letting his head fall forward on to his husband’s shoulder. Once the bite was healed, they sat in silence and exchanged lazy kisses.

“Thank you, My.” Greg sighed.  
“It is I who should be thanking you, my love.” Mycroft said, pressing a more firm kiss to his husband’s lips.  
“I love you, and no amount of blood drinking is going to change that.” Greg giggled.  
“I feel like you are mocking me...what did I do to deserve you?” Mycroft asked.  
“By being the best mate a man could ask for. You are more loving and caring than you would like to admit, and if you only share that part of yourself with me, that’s fine.” Greg kissed Mycroft’s cheek.

A ding interrupted their post-coitus cuddle, as the captain turned on the seat belt sign. Both Greg and Mycroft let out little sighs of disappointment before disentangling themselves, cleaning up, and redressing.


	2. Chapter 2

{The Villa}

Greg stood on the balcony outside the bedroom, looking out over the clear blue waters. He sighed happily. 

“I did tell you the view was beautiful.” Mycroft stood just inside the balcony door.   
“I believe the word you used was ‘stimulating’.” Greg checked, turning to look at his husband.   
“Indeed.” Mycroft replied with a smile. He walked out onto the balcony. “Quite stimulating.” He said, moving to wrap his arms around Greg. 

“Hmm.” Greg hummed into the crook of Mycroft’s neck. “ I could get used to this.”  
“Mmmm.” Mycroft sighed in agreement.   
“How long do you think it will last before Anthea makes contact?” Greg asked.   
“”Why would she?” Mycroft asked, taking a step back.   
“The quiet never lasts, there's always some kind of crisis.” Greg replied, frowning.   
“I promised, did I not, that only the most dire situation could take me away.” Mycroft said, taking Greg’s hands in his. 

“ I know...but-”  
“Nothing short of a world war breaking out-”  
“Which could happen if you’re not at the office-” Greg pulled away.   
“Which could happen, if I had not left Anthea in charge.” Mycroft also stepped back. “Do you want to leave?”

“No. I just...it’s just...every time we finally get time alone, your damn phone rings.”   
“I believe that I said I left my mobile behind.” Mycroft moved to lean against the railing of the balcony. “We are utterly alone, Gregory.”   
“Except for the staff?” Greg asked.  
“And security...though, if they are unnoticeable, then they are doing their jobs.” 

“Well then, I have to say that they are doing their jobs well.” Greg smirked.  
“Are you still worried?” Mycroft asked.  
“A little.” Greg shrugged. “We’ve made it this far, so I really shouldn’t complain.” He stepped forward and leaned in to kiss his husband’s lips.  
“Hmmm.” Mycroft broke the kiss. “ Go inside, Gregory.” Greg looked at his husband in confusion, until he saw the glow in Mycroft’s eyes.   
“Myc?”   
“Inside, Pet.” The vampire smirked. 

Greg swallowed loudly and moved to do as his mate commanded. Mycroft followed the older man inside. 

“Undress, please.” Greg watched the vampire closely as he complied with Mycroft’s request. Once nude, Greg moved to lay on the bed. “Good, Pet.” Mycroft purred, beginning to remove his own clothes.   
“What do you want me to do, Mycroft?” Greg asked, his eyes drifting over his lover’s now exposed pale skin. 

“I want to try something different.” Mycroft replied. He walked towards the bed and opened the nightstand. He pulled out the lube and handed it to Greg. Their fingers entwined briefly as the older man moved to take the bottle.   
“Different?” Greg asked, as the vampire sat next to him on the bed. 

“Yes. I...I want to...I mean to say-”   
“What is it, Myc?” Greg asked, concerned. Mycroft was not really one to stutter, ever.  
“Iwantyoutofuckme.” Mycroft said rapidly, letting go of Greg’s hand.  
“What was that? I didn’t-”  
“I want you to fuck me, Gregory.”  
“You...what?” Greg looked at his lover, confused. The vampire had never expressed any interest in bottoming before.

Mycroft sighed and looked away. “Never mind...on your stomach, please.” He took the lube back and gave Greg’s hip a little shove. 

“Myc, wait...” Greg began to protest.  
“You’ve made your point clear, Gregory...”   
“My point? You just told me what you wanted and-” Greg started to argue.  
“Yes, I did...and you-”  
“I want to!” Greg hissed.

Mycroft stared at Greg, blinking, frozen in place. “You want to?” He asked.   
“Yes. If you had bothered to wait for me to respond.” Greg replied, hotly.  
“I...I apologize. I let my...fear of rejection get the better of me.” Mycroft had never looked so vulnerable, as he did in that moment.   
“Mycroft, love. We’ve been through this...just talk to me.” Greg sat up and brought a hand up to Mycrofts’s cheek, turning the vampire’s head to face him. “Let’s discuss this. Please.”

“I...I’ve never...I was always the one who...” Mycroft leaned into Greg’s hand before covering it with his own.   
“You’ve never bottomed?” Greg asked tenderly.   
“Yes.” The vampire whispered.   
“That’s...that’s why you were worried?” Greg pulled Mycroft closer to him.   
“I thought you might not want me to...”  
“To top?”   
“Yes.”

“Why?” Greg pulled Mycroft down onto the bed, so they were laying face to face, next to each other.   
“I might not be any good at...bottoming.” Mycroft mumbled, burrowing his head into Greg’s shoulder.  
“I doubt that.” Greg replied with a smile.  
“What do you mean?” Mycroft asked.

“Do you remember when you let me rub off on your arse and between your thighs?” Greg whispered into his lover’s ear.  
“Ah...I do recall that...yes.” Mycroft breathed.  
“That was amazing.” Greg hissed, pressing against the vampire.   
“Really?”  
“Wish you would have asked before now...”

“I wanted to ask, so many times, but I never had the courage.” Mycroft sighed.  
“It’s kind of romantic in a way...you waiting until our honeymoon to ask.” Greg smiled wickedly.   
“I hadn’t intended to wait this long...it only seemed right...”  
“And now is the right time?” Greg asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now lay on your back.” Mycroft did so, hesitantly. Greg smiled at him and picked up the lube.  
“Easy, love. I promise to be gentle.” Greg placed a hand on the vampire’s thigh reassuringly.   
“I’m not made of-”

“I know, but your first time should not be rushed, or rough...No matter how much I would love to plow this virgin arse.” Greg squeezed Mycroft’s rear for emphasis.   
“Such crass language...Ah...Gregory.” Mycroft gasped his lover’s name as Greg’s first finger breached him.   
“I’m crass!” Greg chuckled. “You’re the one who said, ‘I want you naked, in my bed, underneath me, begging for me to...’” Greg paused and leaned in closer to whisper in the vampire’s ear. “’to fuck you.’’’

“I do not beg.” Mycroft hissed.  
“I know. Think of it like...like topping from the bottom.” Greg replied, sliding another finger into his lover.   
“Unf...Gregory...” Mycroft moaned.  
“Shhhh. Just feel, Myc.” Greg rubbed Mycroft’s thigh again as he scissored the fingers of his other hand inside the other man. Mycroft let out a groan as he felt a third finger enter him. 

“That’s it, love. Breathe.” Greg encouraged.  
“I didn’t know...It could feel...so good.” The vampire panted.   
“Just imagine how good you’re going to feel when it’s my cock inside of you.” Greg moaned, rubbing his hardness against Mycroft’s other thigh.   
“Yes...”  
“Just a little more, love. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Please, Gregory...” Mycroft whimpered, pressing back onto the older man’s fingers.   
“That’s it...almost, Myc.” Greg said lustfully, watching the digits slide in and out of his lover with ease. 

Mycroft let out an inhuman noise when Greg withdrew his slickened fingers. He leaned over the vampire, pressing the length of his body against his lover.

“Are you ready, my beautiful, virgin vampire?” Greg asked, kissing the shell of Mycroft’s ear.   
“Do it...fuck me, my love.” Mycroft replied, turning his head and revealing his elongated fangs.   
“I want you to ride me...you’ll have more con-”  
“No. I want you on top of me...” The vampire interjected.  
“Alright, love...whatever you want...Do you like this position? Or would you like to try it face-to-face?” Greg asked. 

“I want to see your face.” Mycroft answered.   
“Turn over.” Greg pulled away, sitting on his heels as the vampire moved to lay on his back. “Ready?” Greg smiled.  
“Please.” Mycroft said, leaning up in order to caress the hardened flesh of his mate.   
“Oh...if you start that, this is going to be over before it starts.” Greg moaned, batting the vampire’s hand away. He snached a pillow from above Mycroft’s head. “Lift your hips, love.” 

Mycroft nodded. The vampire moved to allow his lover enough room to place the pillow beneath him. Mycroft spread his thighs as Greg slicked up his cock and lined himself up. Their eyes locked as the older man’s cock bgan to push in. Mycroft’s legs wrapped around the back of Greg’s thighs and pulled. They cried out in unison when the movement pushed the older man’s cock deeper into his mate. 

“So tight and hot...fuck...wonderful.” Greg growled as one final thrust seated him fully within Mycroft’s body.  
“Oh...I...I think....ah....” Mycroft’s passage gave a powerful squeeze as he climaxed.  
“DId you just?” Greg asked, clenching his teeth to keep from meeting his end too soon.   
“I...yes...don’t stop.” The vampire moaned, thrusting his hips upward. Greg reached between them, intent on tasting his lover’s release, only to find Mycroft still hard.

“You didn’t-” Greg began, the awe evident in his voice.  
“It is possible to cum and not produce...ah...ejaculate.” Mycroft replied, breath hitching as Greg’s hand stroked him.   
“God...how can you even...” Greg pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in.  
“Fuck...Gregory.” Mycroft threw his head back, eyes closing, mouth hanging open, and fangs bared. 

 

Greg couldn’t resist indulging his curiosity while Mycroft was distracted by pleasure. He reached his free hand up to his mate’s face and ran a finger over the vampire’s exposed fangs. The older man felt Mycroft’s cock give a powerful throb at the touch. Mycroft’s eyes snapped open, his hand catching Greg’s wrist and pulling it away. 

“Don’t.” He warned, letting go of his mate’s wrist.  
“Why? Your cock seemed to be enjoying it.” Greg smirked, giving a shallow thrust of his hips.   
“I’ll cum too soon.” Mycroft explained.  
“So...stroking the fangs...”  
“Yes...” He growled.  
“Good.” Greg moved both hand’s to Mycroft’s hips, holding them as he began a faster rhythm.

“Fuck...yes. Harder, Gregory...faster.” The vampire ordered.  
“You like this?” Greg asked, deepening his thrusts.   
“Yes!” Mycroft howled, pulling Greg closer so their lips could meet in a sloppy kiss. “Fuck me, my love.”

Greg didn’t respond. However, he did keep up with his mate’s demands of harder and faster. Greg’s tongue, meanwhile, brushed along the vampire’s fangs. Mycroft let out a little whimper at the stimulation of both fangs and cock, which was something that Greg decided to store away for another time. 

In their passion, one of Mycroft’s fangs caught Greg’s tongue just right. The sweet taste of his mate’s blood drove Mycroft over the precipice and into a second orgasm. He broke the kiss to shout his completion to the vaulted ceiling. Greg managed a few more pumps of his hips before following Mycroft into blissful release. Greg collapsed onto Mycroft, both of them panting and basking in the afterglow.

“I should very much like to ride you next time.” Mycroft said, breaking the silence. Greg let out a burst of laughter.   
“You enjoyed it then?”   
“Yes.” Mycroft kissed Greg’s cheek. “Very much so.”  
“Me too. So, the fangs...they...you like them stimulated as well?”  
“Indeed. That’s why I like to kiss you while...” Mycroft looked embarrassed.  
“Secret is out, Mycroft Holmes likes to have his fangs sucked on just as much as he likes- umf” Mycroft captured   
Greg’s lips in order to silence the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!~MistressMycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been extremely busy with both university projects and trying to figure out how to upload the next chapter of Quieting of the Mind.


End file.
